Strangers with candy
by DorianWilde
Summary: "You know, I thought this talking to strangers thing was just a myth." (Set in Glee, Season 4) Companion piece to "The perks of being an eavesdropper".


**AN: Yep, another HP/Glee-crossover. Speaking of HP/Glee-crossovers, don't forget to check out "Stars", the most amazing piece of awesome you will ever read.**

-'-'-

Blaine had been very excited when Kurt had asked him to tag along to regional's. He hadn't seen as much of him this past week as he'd liked, Kurt had spent most of his time with his dad and not invited Blaine. Which was understandable, Blaine told himself, Burt was ill and Kurt wanted to look after him.

He'd spent two hours preparing: Showering, shaving and brushing his teeth. Gelling, washing and re-gelling his hair. Deciding on which clothes to wear, laying out several combinations on his bed. Picking a bow-tie for each combination of clothes. Getting dressed, several times.

He checked his reflection in the mirror. A blue dress shirt with a checkered black and white pullover and a matching bow-tie. He looked nice, except for being pant-less he was ready to go. He eyed the black slacks and the blue jeans on the bed. His mum called something he couldn't hear. Ignoring her, he tried to make up his mind. _The jeans would make the outfit more fun. But those slacks look really good on me. But maybe I'd be too dressed-up in them? It's not a date after all. Right? _

Blaine jumped in surprise when the door to his room was flung open.

"Oops sorry!" Kurt covered his eyes, turning his head. "Your mum said it was fine-"

"Of course", Blain said quickly, a bit flustered. "Hey, maybe you can help me pick?" He gestured towards the pants, trying not to feel self-conscious. Then again, maybe it was a good thing Kurt had walked in on him like this, he thought as he saw Kurt sneak a peak at him between parted fingers.

_Thank good the boxers match my shirt._

"Sure", Kurt said, voice a bit more hight pitched than usual. After some consideration he picked up the jeans. As always, Blaine felt a pull towards him. Their eyes locked. God, Kurt was so, so perfectly imperfect. He tried to come up with something to say, anything to make everything okay between them. Kurt finally turned his gaze away, handing him the pants.

"Thanks." Blaine put them on with his back against him, trying to pull himself together. "Um, can you have my phone in your pocket? These pants don't have any."

"Sure."

-'-'-

The ride to Rachel's had been silent, Kurt drumming his hands against the steering wheel while Blaine looked out the window, feeling a bit tricked as he'd thought it was only going to be him and Kurt. Rachel began babbling as soon as she got in, apparently her dads had got her a new pair of dancing shoes that were to small, and she wouldn't have time to exchange them. Blaine wasn't very interested, but it was nice someone broke the silence.

Regional's were held at _Saint Christopher's high school_, a school a bit larger than _McKinley's_. The place was crowded, Blaine recognized some of the _Warbler's_, but refrained from greeting them. They found the auditorium, and Blaine noticed both Rachel and Kurt looking around intently.

"They're not here", Rachel murmured disappointed.

"They said they would be", Kurt murmured back. "His blonde hair should be very visible."

"Who's blonde hair?" Blaine asked, suddenly anxious. Had Kurt asked him to tag along to meet his new boyfriend?

"Um", Kurt said. He and Rachel looked at each other, deciding.

"It's like this", Rachel said, taking a deep breath and told him a very weird story about them eavesdropping on a pair of Englishmen, Sebastian and a ginger.

"Right", Blaine said after she finished. "So you guys just came her to intrude on these poor guys' private life again?"

"When you put it like that we sound like some evil, crazy stalkers", Kurt said, forcing a laugh. Blaine merely raised his eyebrows, walking over to the fifth row and sitting down. Sometimes, the other two astounded him. This was a side of Kurt he didn't particularly like, but he also knew he was a terrible gossip. Kurt and Rachel continued searching the room for their unsuspecting victims, until finally giving up and sitting down next to Blaine. To Blaine's disappointment, Rachel sat down next to him, not Kurt. He ignored both of them and focused on the stage where the first act was just being announced.

"Let's welcome _the Dalton Academy Warblers_!"

His entire being wanted to be up on that stage, his body tingled with the desire to be in the spotlight. Just thinking about _The New Directions_ loosing because they had to forfeit... if they had lost fair and square it wouldn't have felt as bad because then they would at least have given it their all.

Kurt and Rachel kept whispering, looking around. Apparently, their mystery men had appeared. Blaine tried to shut them out, growing more and more annoyed. _The Warbler's_ performance was really great, Hunter had really managed to bring out the best in them. He still missed his blazer, but he belonged at _McKinley's_, with out without Kurt. He turned his head to look at him, but Kurt didn't so much as glance towards him. _Maybe it's time to move on_, Blaine thought sadly. Kurt said something to Rachel again and suddenly Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He got up in the middle of _The Shakin' Chirper's_ performance and walked out. It wasn't like him to become mad for a thing like this, it was just... he'd had such hight expectations for tonight. He wasn't sure who he was most angry at, Kurt for ignoring him or himself for constantly getting his hopes up. The whole situation was so frustrating!

He leaned against a row of lockers, sighing. He was just going back in when he saw Sebastian a bit further down the hall. He was chatting up some blonde guy. The couple started kissing, and Blaine turned away only to see a guy with messy black hair stop in his tracks, then march down the hall. Blaine decided that was his cue to leave. Unlike Kurt and Rachel, he respected other peoples private lives.

Walking back to the auditorium he ran into Kurt.

"Where've you been?" Kurt asked, frowning. "You're missing the last performance."

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"Oh. Um, why?" Blaine shrugged. Could he explain? He suspected Kurt knew anyway.

"I needed to be alone", he finally said, looking away. Uncomfortable silence. "Seems like Sebastian flirted with the wrong guy", Blaine said after a few minutes, anything to not just stand here feeling awkward.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was probably aiming at looking concerned, his smug smirk ruining the charade.

"Well, he was making out with some guy, when his boyfriend came marching towards them."

"Then what happened?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"I don't know, I left."

"You _left_?" Kurt sounded appalled. "_Blaine!"_

"It's not like I could just stand there and watch", Blaine defended himself.

"Of course you could! Wait, was the guy blond?" Kurt asked, looking excited.

"The guy with Sebastian?" Kurt nodded, practically bouncing. "Yeah."

"Oh my god." He looked ready to burst. "It's _them_", he squealed.

"Your stalking-victims?"

"I'm not a stalker. But yes. The guys talking loud enough for me and Rachel to accidentally overhear." He grabbed Blaine's arm. "We've got to find Rachel! Or better yet, let's go see if Sebastian's got a black eye!"

"Kurt, you're creeping me out", Blaine complained while Kurt dragged him along an empty corridor, very aware of Kurt's hand on his arm.

"You have no sense of adventure", Kurt informed him, stopping so suddenly Blaine stumbled into him. "Where's your curiosity?" he asked turning towards him. Blaine had a good comeback, he just couldn't remember it right now. Their eyes locked again, just as they had in Blaine's room, except this time they were standing much closer. Blaine kissed him, he honestly couldn't stop himself. Kurt opened his mouth against his, clutching his shoulders. For a few moments they were back at _Dalton's_, before regional's, before they were even a couple, and Blaine had told him: "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." He still felt that way, and this kiss felt like that very first one.

"No, no I shouldn't be doing this", Kurt gasped suddenly, stepping back.

"I'm sorry, I-" Blaine wanted to slap himself.

"No, I-"

"Please don't shut me out again", Blaine begged. "You don't have to take me back but please don't shut me out because of this." His eyes teared up to his embarrassment.

"Blaine..."

"Please. Please, I can't-" He wanted to hold him, wanted Kurt to comfort him but he'd screwed up any chance of that _again_. Kurt had told him they could be friends, and Blaine couldn't stand the thought of things going back to the way they had been before Thanksgiving.

"I wont do that, I promise. I just-"

"Don't want me, I get that." He swallowed thickly.

"I do, well I-" Kurt made a helpless gesture.

"Don't trust me, I know. And that's my own fault." He turned away, blinking hard. _Our memories, well, they can be inviting. But some are altogether, mighty, frightening._ "I'm going to leave now", he said harshly, and without looking at Kurt he quickly walked away.

Outside, he took deep breaths, trying to fight off the black cloud surrounding him. Kissing Kurt had been like tearing up an old wound. Closing his eyes he tried to focus.

"Hey mate, you okay?" someone asked in an English accent.

"Not really", Blaine confessed without opening his eyes.

"This day really sucks, doesn't it?" the guy continued.

"Right now, yeah, pretty much."

"I seriously need to get out of here", the guy said. "Can I ask you to take a walk with me without being weird? I don't feel like being alone." Blaine snorted.

"A walk sounds great", he said, opening his eyes, feeling much calmer. He immediately recognized the blond guy in front of him. "Hey, I saw you earlier with Sebastian." You're the guy my ex's been stalking, he did not add.

"You know him?" Scorpius asked, searching his pockets.

"A bit. We're in rivalling show choirs", he explained as Scorpius withdrew a crumpled, green paper-bag. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Scorpius. I see. Well, my friend Al also saw us. He was not happy." _So the guy hadn't been his boyfriend._ Scorpius took a candy from the bag before offering it to Blaine.

"I dunno, my mum said I shouldn't take candy from strangers", he joked. Scorpius laughed. Blaine didn't recognize any of the candy in the bag. _Probably British._ Finally settling on a piece of chocolate, they started walking towards a set of swings standing in a sandbox on the schoolyard.

"Why?" He popped the chocolate in his mouth, the sweetness made him feel a hundred times better.

"I haven't told him I'm bi."

"He had a problem with that?" Blaine frowned. He'd had friends who'd turned away from him after he came out.

"Well, not with me being bi per se, but the fact that he came out to me when we were fifteen..." Scorpius winced.

"So how come you didn't tell him?" It was weird, he supposed, talking like this to a complete stranger. But Blaine felt like he hadn't really _talked_ to someone in ages.

"I love him."

"Oh. Well, getting together with your best friend-"

"Is a terrible idea. Al's a cheater." They sat down on the swings.

"You can't judge him solely on that. Maybe he's really sorry he cheated. Maybe he made a mistake that he'll regret for the rest of his life because it keeps him from the man he loves. Maybe he would never had cheated if he hadn't felt so abandoned by his boyfriend, even though that's a stupid reason."

"Al's cheated on every single one of his boyfriends, and he's had several. But something tells me were not talking about Al anymore." Scorpius' grey eyes pierced him.

"No. I guess not", Blaine confessed. "I cheated on the love of my life." He told Scorpius the whole story: How he'd realized he loved Kurt, how happy they'd been as a couple. How he'd transferred schools to be with him. How lonely he'd felt after Kurt left for New York. Cheating. The complete anguish afterwards. The terrible breakup. Their kiss... "I know I don't deserve him", he finished. "But I can't stop loving him, I don't even want to. And now I've screwed everything up again." Blaine didn't realize he was crying until Scorpius handed him a tissue. "Thanks."

"I think you deserve him", he said thoughtfully. "It's obvious to me, who's only known you for a few minutes, mind, that you really do love him. But more importantly, it's obvious you're truly sorry you cheated on him." Blaine nodded. "You regret it", he continued. "Unlike my friend Al, who _says_ he regrets it, then moves on to the next guy." Scorpius smiled sadly. "You can't trust him, but I'd trust you as a partner."

"Yeah?" Blaine blew his nose, feeling disgusting. Discreetly, he put the used tissue down on the sand.

"Yeah. You wan't a hug?"

"I do." Blaine smiled, standing up. Scorpius hugged him until he stopped crying. Blaine leaned his head on his shoulder, for once it didn't suck to be shorter than everyone else. "Thank you", he whispered.

"No problem. I'm glad I met you Blaine, it's good to know not all guys are jerks." They stepped back, sitting back down on the swings. "I'd hold on to Kurt for as long as I could, even if it's just as a friend", Scorpius advised. Blaine nodded, changing the subject.

"Since you've been my moral support, I think it's only fair I'll be yours."

"You know, I thought this talking to strangers thing was only a myth", Scorpius mused. "There's really not a lot to say", he continued. "He chewed me out after he caught me with Sebastian. He said, he said he really loves me, and how could I do this to him? Shouldn't _he_ be the first boy I kissed? How could I let him down like this?" Scorpius sighed. "I got so mad at his martyr act I actually told him the truth."

"Which is?"

"I didn't tell him because I don't want to date him because I don't trust him as a boyfriend. Needless to say, Al is currently not speaking to me." He smiled bitterly.

"Understandable."

"I know. The thing is, I'm scared. It's stupid, but as long as we're not a couple he can't cheat on me, and I feel like I mean more to him than any of them. But if we did become a couple, I'd matter as little as the rest of his boyfriends. Now I matter more, because we're best friends, and he's never treated me as he'd treated them", Scorpius rambled. "Does that make sense?"

"Schrodinger's cat*."

"Someone's been watching _Big Bang Theory_."

"It's a good advice though", Blaine insisted. "Because no matter how you look at it, your friendship has changed."

"I messed up", Scorpius said, hiding his face in his hands.

"But you have the power to fix it", Blaine said, suddenly excited. "The ball is in your court. Talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"I don't think I could handle a relationship with him. Besides, he has a boyfriend."

"And he's still mad at you for kissing Sebastian and not him?" Blaine said askance.

"Yeah."

"That's..." Blaine shook his head, he seriously couldn't believe this guy. Scorpius made a face.

"I know. But I will talk to him", he said resolutely. "Maybe we're not meant to be right now, but who knows in a few years when he's matured?" Scorpius started swinging, picking up speed quickly. "Maybe I'll trust him enough then. Maybe-" He let his feat stop his speed, burying them in the sand. He turned towards Blaine, looking thoughtful. "Maybe I should try to let go for now and trust fate." He looked exhausted. "This chat was weird, but I think we needed it."

"Me too. Do you want a hug?"

"That'd be nice."

They were still hugging when a voice said: "Can I have one too?"

"Kurt", Blaine said surprised. "I thought you'd left." Kurt was standing a few steps away from them, safely away from the sand, arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he'd been crying to.

"No, I um... had to do something first and then I realized I still have your phone so I went to find you."

"Oh, I-I-" Blaine stuttered, realizing he still had his arms around Scorpius. He stepped back, resisting the urge to say 'it's not what you think' because that'd just sound stupid.

"Am giving Kurt a hug", Scorpius finished his sentence helpfully. Kurt's eyes widened a bit when he saw Scorpius' face. Scorpius sat down on the swing again, raising his eyebrows. Blaine suddenly found himself with an armful of Kurt. Blaine held him tightly, hiding his face against his neck. "Your shoes'll get dirty", he mumbled. "I don't care", Kurt murmured back. Scorpius was fiddling with his phone when they finally stepped back.

"I should find Al", he said.

"Tell him what you just told me. You can't do more than that."

"I know. Cheers." He stood up, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Hey Blaine", he said, walking up to him. "Remember what I said", he glanced quickly at Kurt. "Friends are one of the most important parts of your life."

"Right back at ya." Scorpius snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You're a great guy", grey eyes held brown. "You made a bad choice, but your reaction to it says more about you than your mistake. Don't forget that." Blaine nodded, a lump in his throat.

"It was nice meeting you", he said. It was such an understatement, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Right back at ya." They shared a grin. Scorpius waved as he walked away. Blaine waved back, then looked at Kurt who was eyeing him thoughtfully.

"You are so curious now, aren't you?"

"Me? Not at all, I don't care what you guys talked about."

"Course you don't."

"I've had my own interesting _secret_ conversation today, thank you very much." Kurt glanced at him, waiting for him to ask. Blaine kept silent, just to tease him. They started walking towards the car where Rachel was waiting. "With Al, in case you wondered", Kurt added, glancing at Blaine again. Blaine smiled to himself, Kurt never changed. He stopped walking, making Kurt stop to.

"Kurt", he said, looking at him for a moment. "I love you", he said simply, then continued walking.

"I love you too." Kurt squeezed his hand for a few seconds before letting go.

-'-'-

Blaine thought about Scorpius as Kurt and Rachel chatted on the drive home. Talking to him had really put things in perspective. Scorpius hadn't judged him, even though he was at the other end of the line. He'd even said he'd trust him as a boyfriend.

_Maybe, maybe there's a small chance Kurt will begin trusting me again. Maybe I even deserve it._ For some reason the last thought sounded like Scorpius' voice.

He realized they hadn't even exchanged e-mails, and that made him feel kind of sad.

"Penny for your thoughts", Kurt said as he stopped at a red light, turning around to look at him.

"I'm just thinking about the future", Blaine said, feeling hopeful for the first time in months.

-'-'-

**If you guys haven't seen the episode and want to know what on earth Blaine means, type in Schrodinger's cat big bang theory on youtube**


End file.
